


Touch Gavin Free and You Die

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only law that matters in Los Santos is this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Gavin Free and You Die

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll learn Little J's voice enough to bring him to the party.

Los Santos is a lawless city, half the Los Santos Police Department are dirty, the other half couldn’t care less. The alphabet agencies are too busy measuring their dicks in the locker room to notice the way the city’s criminal underbelly moves. Los Santos is a lawless city, but it has one known rule, and it’s this.

**_ Touch Gavin Free and you die.  _ **

It’s unwritten and undiscussed, but it’s part of the social contract. You learn by experience and observation, or you die. That’s how things always play out.

_“That little wimp? It looks like a strong wind would break him.”_

_“Buddy, if you’re gonna go there, you’re on your own.”_

_“What’d he do that’s got your balls in a vice?”_

_“If you don’t leave him alone, you’ll find out.”_

_“Right.”_

Experience. Gavin Free might not look like much, but he’s a pretty good shot when he puts his mind to it, and the things he can make technology do for him, it’s enough to make a man believe in a higher power. There’s whisperings of a past with MI6, information so shrouded in mystery it’s impossible to tell if any of it is true. But that’s not what has Los Santos scared.

**_ Touch Gavin Free and you die.  _ **

Observation. All it takes to learn what’s got Los Santos so terrified is a few hours observing the way Gavin Free interacts with his gang, the Fake AH Crew. Within five minutes of seeing them, even a casual observer could recognize the familial relationship between them all. The way Gavin interacts with his Boss. It’s no secret that Gavin Free is the heir apparent to the biggest crime syndicate in the state. As far as anyone is concerned, Geoffrey ‘Lazer’ Ramsey is Gavino ‘Vav’ Free’s father, and you mess with that on fear of your own death.

Then there’s Jacqueline ‘Jack’ Pattillo. Sure, there’s an undercurrent of tension between them sometimes, it’s unavoidable. They have personalities that clash if forced to interact for too long, but don’t take that to mean they wouldn’t die for each other. Jack’s an expert marksman, an incredible escape driver, and one of the greatest pilots to roam the skies. Jack is owed favours from all corners of the globe, and she’s not afraid to call them in. Jack protects her crew like a lioness protecting her cubs. If you challenge Gavin, you might as well tear off your own arm, for all the good you’ve done yourself when Jack gets a hold of you.

Ryan ‘Vagabond’ Haywood. The second scariest man in Los Santos. No one’s ever seen his face and lived to tell the tale. He kills for fun, and finds no issue with it. He kills so much, his crew mates force him to take sabbaticals termed ‘Murder Breaks’ just so they can get the heat off them all for a little while. Gavin is the ‘love’ to Ryan’s ‘stuff’, the kid’s wormed his way into the cold, mechanical heart of the Mad King, and he’s not coming loose anytime soon. There is no mercy where Ryan is involved, there’s only the question of how much blood there’s gonna be left to clean up when he’s done. Like the old children’s rhyme, if you lay even a single finger on Gavin, all the king’s horses and all the king’s men will never put you back together again.

Michael ‘Mogar’ Jones. A volcano consistently waiting to go off. Michael explodes at the smallest provocation and no one is immune to his wrath. There is no ‘safe zone’. His blast radius encompasses the entire city. No one riles Michael the way Gavin does, no one even knows if it’s possible for anyone else to rile Michael the way Gavin does. Gavin has a way of getting in under his skin with the most inconsequential of things, and he gets a kick out of it. They’re constantly butting heads. But if you think they wouldn’t kill for each other, you’ve got another thing coming. They’re Team Nice Dynamite for a reason, Michael’s the crew’s explosives expert. You touch Gavin, you’re setting off a chain of reactions the size of which you can’t even fathom. **_Boom_** , bitch.

Ray ‘Brownman’ Narvaez Junior. The youngest, greatest, highest, snarkiest sniper you’ll ever meet. Seemingly incapable of tearing himself away from a video game console for more than thirty minutes, people are prone to underestimating Brownman, and that’s the last mistake they’ll ever make. Partnered with Gavin, the pair create mayhem and destruction on even the simplest and most mundane of excursions. Prone to dashing around the city committing crime sprees in the name of ‘protecting the citizens of Los Santos from evil’ while dressed in ridiculous outfits and proclaiming themselves ‘X-Ray and Vav’, it is their childish interactions that make these two a deadly pair. If you even think of touching Vav, X-Ray will find you no matter where you try to hide.

There aren’t many things that’ll guarantee a target on your back from the Fake AH Crew like targeting their Song Bird. And those wanting to survive long term in Los Santos know that.

**_ Touch Gavin Free and you die. _ **


End file.
